


Three's Company

by lets_get_messi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-established relationship, Sharing a Bed, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_messi/pseuds/lets_get_messi
Summary: It’s probably post-match adrenaline that has them thinking watching Porn together is a good idea, or maybe just maybe that had always been Ben Chilwell’s intention.





	Three's Company

It started off as a onetime thing. Something that blossomed from a post-match high and far too much testosterone infused adrenaline rife in the hotel room. Harry was still buzzing from the match, his body trapping all his energy, so he was sat on the edge of Chilwell’s bed with a jittering leg as his fingers tapped against the beer can in his hand.

Maddison was sorting the TV, swearing blind he was able to connect his Spotify to it one way or another as Ben just rolled his eyes reaching for the mini-bar and grabbing himself another miniature that he downed without much thought. He let his gaze roll to Harry as he chugged it, a drop of amber liquid sliding from his lips and trailing down his chin. Harry looked away at the noise of accomplishment from Maddison across the room.

The room filled with a familiar song that had the pair on the bed laughing as James looked at them with a confused glower, a protest already apparent in his stance.

“No one is too cool for Selena Gomez, all right?”

“I might be, mate.” Harry laughed, pulling a face to Ben who was lounging behind him muttering a terrible impression of the older man under his breath before dissolving into giggles.

“Don’t act so uptight, I’ve see your _Insta_ stories from a night out on the razz, you’re a mess like the rest of us!” James laughed throwing one of the empty miniature bottles at Harry who tried to dodge it and failed.

“Yeah well, gotta find some ways to unwind from the stress of being around dickheads like you ain’t I?” Their laughter faded after a while, Harry letting himself nod along to the music, because if he was being honest it really wasn’t that bad, even if it wasn’t his sort of thing.

“You played well today, got a cheeky assist and everything!” Ben said from his position at the head of the bed, tilting his drink towards Harry who chuckled, raising his own in a cheers gesture.

“Thanks Benjamin.” They both drank, Harry enjoying the taste he tended to miss during weeks and weeks of intensive training and matches that fatigued his body and kept him focused and determined.

“God it’s been ages since I got fucked.” James said, Harry turning to him with a mocking eyebrow raised. “Drunk, as in drunk.” Maddison rushed to add through laughter.

“About to say, don’t act like you’ve ever been fucked James.” Ben mocked with a wink, eyes flaring with humour as he fixed his teammate a look over the rim of the glass he’d acquired. Maddison bit his lip, rolling his eyes and looking to his friend with a look that felt slightly out of place with the evening.

Harry shifted on the bed awkwardly, wondering just how many drinks they’d had before Harry and Pickford had joined them. Pickford hadn’t lasted, had left upon receiving a phone call and that had been at least two hours ago.

And Harry had just kind of stayed put.

“Fuck right off, you of all people know I’ve been fucked.” Again, Harry chose to drink from his can instead of delving into the realm of what that insinuated because that was reaching into the unknown world of discomfort and questioning.

“Why has it been so long?” He felt himself say, once James and Ben’s smirks had gotten slightly out of hand.

“Spend too much time trying to make this happen.” James admitted waving around his hand in a gesture that seemed to encapsulate his entire footballing career somehow. Either way, Harry drank nodding in agreement.

Sure, Harry fucked girls. But it was getting increasingly lower down his list of priorities and he supposed it had also been a good few months since his last sexual encounter.

“You’ve already connected your phone to the TV, James. Put porn on.” Ben said so bluntly that Harry couldn’t help the rumbling laugh that erupted from him. It soon died down exponentially upon seeing Ben’s calculated expression.

Fuck. He was serious.

“Why would I do that when I can just wank myself senseless onto your pillow once you’ve gone to sleep?” James joked, Ben looking up at him with that same devilish grin.

“Just put it on now. We both want a wank, might as well.” Chilwell’s tone was so relaxed and casual that it instantly made Harry’s nerves flare at the notion. He let his eyes drift to James who was still staring intently at Ben, imploringly as though looking for any indication of a joke. God, James managed to look younger than he was, all bright wide eyes and a parting mouth that seemed as though it was edging a protest. But instead he swallowed and shrugged non-committal before rising from his knees and making his way to the phone plugged into the TV.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the typing of a familiar website into the search bar and watched the page come to life. Nobody said anything as fake tits and spread legs adorned the large screen, it’s like they were all waiting for the next move. Like a sadistic game of chess, the powers that be teasing the pawns into a submissive state, encouraging patience until the next tactic was announced by some unknown omnipotent force. They sat waiting for James to type, but the cursor just kept on blinking, waiting too.

Ben was a visceral presence looming behind Harry and he felt the hair on his neck stand on end when he heard the man shift on the bed, the sheets whispering beneath his weight. The setting was already too intimate, like a parody of a cheap porno in of itself, ready to play out with Harry as the unsuspecting extra.

“Any requests?” James asked around a clumsy attempt to clear his throat. Harry allowed his eyes to fall onto the man stood by the TV, because it was safer than looking back at the conductor of madness behind him. The driving force of Harry’s inhibitions and potential regret, yes James was definitely the safer of the two options, mainly because he knew James wouldn’t be looking back at him.

He was right, there was a blush setting high on his cheeks, as though he wasn’t even sure why he rose to Ben’s bullshit but was far too proud to back out now and Harry was merely a spectator, letting it happen because the adrenaline in his veins had had him semi-hard for the best part of the night regardless.

“Blow jobs are my favourite.” Ben said confidently, again voice so casual that Harry had to physically remind himself that this was brand new territory and not a constant in his life. “Harry?” He said his name like a question, an insinuation for an input and Winks was about ready to moan aloud in response but managed to catch himself. He chose instead to take a sip from his beer in some sad attempt of Dutch courage before looking back towards the man against the headboard with a look a confusing blend of demure and terrified.

Ben had a wicked smirk playing on his features that made him look older, more self-assured than either Maddison or Harry himself could ever dream to be. He had his head canted to the side, knee bent and moving in a slow deliberation that had his thighs parting in regular intervals, much like an invitation for a glance. It took more strength than Harry cared to admit not to let his eyes fall to the man’s crotch, just to see if he was full of shit and bantering or if he was genuinely as on the cusp of being turned on as Harry was.

But he stayed strong, instead nodding his head in questioning to Chilwell who gestured towards the TV.

“Any requests?” The challenge in Ben’s voice was like a fourth presence in the room and Harry swallowed down the doubt, damming the theory to hell that Benjamin fucking Chilwell was affecting him in anyway.

“Make sure it’s deep-throating, Madds. Go big or go home, ennit.” He said, but his eyes were pinned to Ben, waiting for the moment where his expression would inevitably shift. For a few moments there was a strange static of silence fizzing between them like a freshly turned off screen and then Ben’s smirk was growing, and his tongue was darting out to drag slowly across his bottom lip.

Harry was determined not to follow the movement.

He failed.

“Your audience has spoken, James.” Ben said, reminiscent of a Bond villain as he looked back to Maddison with a teasing grin lighting up his face. James let out a nervous huff of breath before tapping at his phone screen and Harry could only imagine him typing out the terminology, but he couldn’t dare look, couldn’t dare make the moment a fixed part of his reality.

It was already a surreal evening, filled with heart-pounding adrenaline and an assist played by him with the weight of the three-lion’s adorning his chest. But keeping his eyes trained to Chilwell gave him an anchor to the real world, because it was Ben. Ben who he saw on the pitch, who called out when he was open, who pushed forwards when he needed to. It was the Ben he knew from training and random night’s out and yet he was a stranger sat perched at the top of the bed with his eyes tracking over the length of James Maddison across the room.

Harry hadn’t really considered the possibility of having gay teammates, he really couldn’t care less in all honesty. But there was a stark difference between being aware of his teammates sexuality and then being propositioned by one who he hadn’t given much thought to in a sexual light before.

Because that’s what it felt like.

Some long winded, scenic route of a proposition and Harry felt his palms slick with nervous sweat at the way heat was pooling low in his gut at the possibility.

“This’ll do.” James’s voice sounded out, much closer now as he made his way over to the bed and took a seat right beside Ben, shifting awkwardly until their bodies were side by side in length, drinks discarded.

It was close proximity and immediately Harry felt as though he was intruding on something personal, like he was sat with a married couple who were just being too polite to tell him to fuck off.

The way Ben lifted his arm in invitation was one thing, the way Harry stood almost immediately to deposit his can on the table by the window as he made his way up the other side of the bed was another thing entirely. Both James and Ben were watching him, eyeing him intently and it was enough to make Harry’s legs tremble. It had been a while indeed since he’d been looked at like that, and he supposed that was part of the reason as to why he didn’t really question taking a seat on Ben’s other side.

Harry was just getting used to the distribution of weight on the bed when he finally zoned into what was playing out on the large flat screen. It seemed that he had been far too dissociated from reality to focus on the beginning of the awkwardly acted introduction scene of the porn, because the man on the TV had already ripped the woman’s shirt off, hands grabbing at her large breasts and rubbing them together.

If he tried hard enough, he was sure he’d be able to block out the presence of the duo to the side of him, except it was the exact reason as to why his blood felt like it was rushing too fast through his veins for his body to keep up. He was sure, their presence was the reason behind why his throat was too dry to physically form any protestations to whatever the moment was eluding to.

The pornstar’s moan went straight to Harry’s cock and he quickly held at it through his joggers, attempting to stop his dick from making an idiot out of him. The pressure was too tempting, and he had to physically squeeze himself to stop his cock from twitching at the warm heat of his familiar palm. What he didn’t expect from the movement was to feel two fingers pressing against his wrist, his eyes shooting immediately to Ben who wasn’t looking back at him as he thought he would be but was watching the TV.

Ben wasn’t touching himself either, as Harry assumed instead his other hand was holding at James’s thigh. It was such an intimate gesture that it instantly heightened the caress he had on Harry’s wrist to something almost intentional. As though it was always meant to wind up as Maddison, Chilwell and Winks sat shoulder to shoulder on some fancy hotel bed in Denmark. Ben’s fingers were skimming over his pulse point, dancing across the veins raised just below his hand and it was almost embarrassing how hyper-aware Harry was with each movement.

Ben was hard, unashamed of his hardness as he simply looked as though he was ignoring it despite the fact his joggers were the same as James and Harry’s and left little to the imagination. Harry was quick to label the reason for his tongue falling heavy in his mouth as post-match adrenaline a reason that tasted as bitter as any excuse could.

Another moan from the lady in the porno and Ben was encouraging Harry’s hand away from holding down his cock, his fingers barely applying pressure but Harry would be damned if he didn’t do as gestured and so he let his hardness show through the thin material of his sweatpants, body on fire as he attempted to relax back against headboard, mind and heart racing with his eyes fixated on the shape of his aching cock imprinting against his thigh.

It felt like exposure, like a spotlight was burning into his crotch and he realised after a few moments that it was the weight of Ben’s gaze, the man still letting his fingers tease across the surface of Harry’s hand. Winks’s breath was coming out in hot spurts, warming the space between them and he let himself look towards the TV to see the woman had been put on her knees, pretty painted mouth parted as a large slick cock teased at the edges of her lips.

“God how good does it feel to get sucked off?” Ben’s voice was razor-sharp in the tainted silence that surrounded the three and Harry’s mind took a few moments to compute the words as he watched the man’s dick sink to the back of the woman’s throat on screen, her moans muffled around his thick flesh whilst Ben’s fingers remained a consistent presence along his goose-bumped skin.

“It feels so good, Ben.” James responded, and Harry felt his eyes drift to the man on the other side of the bed. He and Ben were staring at one another, Harry feeling like a voyeur as Ben chuckled thickly, hand reaching out to frame his friend’s face. There were a few moments of nothing, Harry half expected Ben to say something light-hearted before they’d all dissolve into laughter. But it didn’t come, instead Ben leaned into James and Harry felt his jaw fall agape as the pairs lips met with a hungry persistence.

Harry’s moan felt foreign as it penetrated the air around them, his eyes unable to drift away from James’s mouth as it moved seamlessly against Ben’s. There was a familiar ease with how their tongues met, saliva glistening against their lips the deeper the kiss got, and it became immediately obvious that this wasn’t their first jaunt into these terrains.

He wondered how new the third-party intruder was as Ben’s hand kneaded still at Harry’s thigh, fingers skilfully pushing into his muscle and causing his cock to throb painfully. It had started as a dull ache and had quickly become unbearable and despite all the voices in his mind that screamed at him to get off the bed and remove himself from the situation he let his body fall head first into the moment and was shifting his hips in hoping Ben’s hand would edge towards the heavy weight desperately seeking friction between his legs.

God he could easily just grab hold of his cock and wank himself to oblivion at the sight of them. The way James was practically purring as Ben’s tongue swirled into his mouth, one hand clutching at Maddison’s chin, the other pressing bruises into Harry’s thigh.

“Madds really is the greatest kisser.” Ben said, pulling away from James like it was a chore to do so but still staring so intently at the blonde. “Look at that mouth. Fuckin’ perfect. Beautiful.” God his words were so wistful, so meaningful and the weight of them almost made Harry’s mind stumble over itself. James’ gaze was nothing but adoration, yet he could see hunger threatening to spill out of those blown pupils, but Christ if he wasn’t sat ready to answer to Ben’s beckoned call.

“If you kissed this mouth Harry, you’d never want to stop.” Ben’s finger was swiping along James’ lip, tracing where his kiss had fallen. Harry was stunned into silence, watching the exchange with a hammering heart and a throbbing dick.

“Maybe I should get going, you know?” Harry’s words were broken and quiet, so it was no surprise when the moment was shattered, and two pairs of eyes found him. Nothing was said for a while, just the obscene mantras of ‘oh yeah, oh yeah’ in an exaggerated high-pitched squeal from the woman on the TV but soon enough Ben was twisting to face Harry, leaning in at a glacial pace.

Harry sucked in a breath, wondering if those kiss-bitten lips were coming for him.

Disappointed when they didn’t.

“You’ve always been able to leave, Harry.” Ben whispered in his ear and fuck if that wasn’t the truth. It wasn’t even his room, he could have left as soon as porn was suggested but he didn’t. He chose to stay, and he stayed throughout the entire hedging of foreplay and only now he was stood on the edge did he notice just how high the dive into the deep end was.

He didn’t respond, didn’t really know how to. So instead he swallowed the last remnants of question that threatened to spill from him in the form of words and surged forwards so that his mouth connected with Ben’s. Chilwell’s fingers thread immediately through the strands of his hair, guiding them together with an urgency that echoed Harry’s own.

It was unlike any kiss he’d ever had. He’d kissed many women, he’d kissed them like his life depended on it. He’d kissed them with tongue, without tongue, during a fuck, after giving head, he’d sucked his come clean from their lips before but nothing in his sexual exploration could prepare him for the headbutt feel of Ben Chilwell’s determined mouth.

Harry’s fingers were curling in the material of his joggers, grounding himself as best he could as he slowly felt himself get lost in the kiss. Kissing a man, this man, this teammate felt so unlike all those hundreds of kisses prior to it. Ben’s pressure was fierce, his groans that fell into the joining of their mouths was deep, his stubble burnt as it rubbed against the smooth skin of Harry’s jaw but it all added up to an utterly addictive feeling that Harry was sinking head first into.

It was dizzying, how desperate he felt, the heavy weight of Ben burning a hole into the side of him as they pressed impossibly closer, Harry’s cock straining for attention as his hands fisted in Ben’s clean shirt.

“Touch me.” He heard himself say against Ben’s lips and the answering chuckle before Ben surged back in, teeth catching his bottom lip in challenge as he let his fingers press into Harry’s thigh, hand shifting further up. Harry wanted to retract the statement, unsure of where it even came from in his mind but before he could think too much about it a warm hand pushed under the waistband of his joggers skilfully before wrapping around his naked cock.

“This feel good, Haz?” Ben asked as he pulled away, biting his lip and fixing Winks with a look that was fucking criminal. His hair was falling into his eyes, face flushed, and eyes blown, and Harry was nodding like the desperate virgin he’d retracted back to.

Because he may as well have been, it was such new territory to him. Like freshly laid snow coating a frosty field and all Harry had to do was make the first footprint.

But he had, hadn’t he? Ben’s hand was wrapped around his dick like it belonged there, and so suddenly the pristine white snow had thawed and all that was left behind was the memory of it untampered with.

“Come here, angel.” Ben’s words were there again, like a lighthouse bringing him back on board and Harry was nodding dumbly, moving where he was told to go. “Sit on the end of the bed here.” He swung his legs off the side of the bed as instructed, letting his feet sink into the feeling of the furry rug beneath him, grounding him as he needed to be grounded. “You’re so good, angel.”

_Angel_ was enough to have Harry’s cock bobbing obscenely from where it had been released from his joggers, stood tall and slick with pre-come that had been leaking from the tip since perhaps before the porno had even started.

“James, why don’t you show Harry just how wonderful your lips are?” Ben was standing now, watching the two on the bed with a hand rubbing over the obvious bulge in his sweats and Harry’s tongue instantly dried, craving what only Maddison could give him, what he was told to give him. Because fuck, if they weren’t puppets under Ben’s hands and fuck if it didn’t feel fucking intoxicating!

“How about it Winks? Shall we give Ben a show better than the one on telly?” James was there, all blonde hair and blue eyes and a raised eyebrow that positively oozed charm and flirtation and Harry was nodding dumbly again, reaching out.

Just as he was about to grab hold of his shirt, James was sitting up, pulling the material over his head and revealing the body Harry had seen so many times. But it was new wasn’t it? Because when he’d seen it in training, or in the pool he’d never considered how it would look with love bites marring its sun-kissed perfection. He’d never thought about running his tongue along each crevice of his defined muscle.

His thoughts were still circling James and he didn’t even protest when Madds was pulling Harry’s own shirt off, his cock bobbing again in appreciation of the move. Of the need for skin to skin contact.

So, Harry allowed himself the indulgence of just reaching out, of touching. He lay a palm flat on James’ sternum, the other latched out the side of his neck as he bought him closer and closer until the gap between them was no more and James was kissing him like Ben promised he would.

“Fuck.” Ben’s voice was fuzzy on the peripheries of Harry’s thoughts, his presence still there even as Harry and James pressed tighter together mouths swiftly becoming a clash of tongue and teeth.

“You ever been sucked off by a bloke before, Harry?” That was enough to have him crashing head first through the surface.

“Never even kissed a bloke before.” Harry said, parting from James and letting his lips move around the words, mouth still pressed lightly against James’s who was smirking now, preening under what he was saying. God, he tasted good, like coffee and something unreadably sweet and Harry couldn’t bring himself to move away as they sat breathing in one another’s space, Maddison’s nose nudging against his jawline.

“And now you’ve kissed two. How quickly life can catch up to you, aye?” Ben was still rubbing at his cock, except it had been freed from his joggers in an imitation of Harry’s own. Ben was large, annoyingly so as he stood in the dim lamp light overhead, casting his body in a soft glow that made him look edible. “Because now James is gonna suck you off and I’m gonna talk you through it.”

Jesus fucking Christ. Holy fuck. Was Harry even awake? Was he just going to wake up alone in his hotel room, body coated in sweat and come staining the insides of his boxers?

“You always this bossy, Chills?” Harry asked, feeling more confident than he had the entire night and it was worth it just to see the Cheshire cat grin that stretched up the pretty face of Chilwell.

“You have no fuckin’ idea, Winksy.” James was shifting now, moving onto the floor and letting his long fingers coil around the waistband of Harry’s joggers who shifted to accommodate the undressing. Soon enough he was sat naked on the bed, the two men in front of him staring at him with hungry eyes that just made the purring inside his stomach tighten to unbearable levels.  “Look at my baby, already so eager to please you.” Ben said, affection back in his tone as he ran his fingers down the cheek of his lover, James positioned sweetly on his knees and looking disturbingly innocent in the backdrop of the filthy scene.

“Do you want him to show you how perfect his mouth is?” Ben pulled his shirt off, pushing down his own sweatpants until he was as naked as Harry who didn’t know who to look to first. The man stood like a Bernini sculpture towering over him, or the man on his knees so willing to suck him off like his life depended on it.

Seemed only fair for James to win that one.

“God yes.” Harry said, staring at James, biting at his bottom lip so hard he was surprised he couldn’t taste blood.

“Louder.” Ben said voice deep and saturated with sin as he took a seat beside Harry, the bed dipping and bringing their naked skin together.

“Fuck. Yes.” Harry grit out, hand grabbing the nape of Ben’s neck just to anchor himself to something as he stared down at James, anticipating the initial touch.

“You heard the man, baby.”

Just like that, James’ skilled fingers curled around Harry’s exposed length the older man shuddering out a moan as he tried to calm his frantic breaths, every nerve set alight by the filth of it all. They were after all just teammates, they were supposed to be sleeping now it was way passed curfew and instead Harry Winks was lounging on a bed, James Maddison kneeling between his spread legs whilst Ben Chilwell ran his fingers through Winks’ hair, watching it all like the maestro he was.

“James is so good at sucking dick. So fucking good, just you wait.”

“You’ve done this before.” It wasn’t a question, Harry had known since the moment the two had shared when James had first put the porn on. The familiarity couldn’t be faked, couldn’t be misinterpreted. Perhaps Harry had noticed prior to that, perhaps he’d noticed on nights out before the England call-up. Perhaps he had seen Ben’s hand occupying the space between James’ lower back and the curve of his arse in a gesture reserved for partners or wives. Perhaps he had seen things that had once not concerned him enough to question. However, it now all clicked into place and he breathed out a shaky breath at the way Ben chuckled against him as his lips pressed delicate out of place kisses across sun-kissed skin.

“There isn’t a lot me and James haven’t done, Haz.” Ben’s words were dark, and Harry felt like candle wax beneath a constant flickering flame, licking at the sides of him until he was dripping down to nothing at all. James was still a constant unmoveable presence on his knees between Winks’ spread thighs. He was looking up at the older man from beneath a fan of blonde eyelashes, fingers tracing, teasing barely-there strokes along the length of Harry’s hard cock. “But we’ve never had another playmate.”

“Why now?” Harry’s voice didn’t sound like his, it was shaking and needy and he swallowed it down in hopes that he didn’t come across like he was desperate, despite every fibre of his being feeling the motions of unadulterated want.

The silence in his question was _why me_?

“Because you want it too.”

James’ mouth found the tip of Harry’s cock, tongue flicking out in a tease that had Winks sucking in a breath that sliced through the silence between the three men. The silence, only being punctured by the forgotten sounds of the porno actors on the large flat screen. Their groans were so evidently false to Harry, because how _he_ was moaning was real. The sucking in of air to occupy his empty lungs as he stared with fascination as Maddison lapped at his cock head was real. Eyes transfixed on the delicate pressing of rosebud lips across his shaft until Harry thought he’d physically die if he didn’t feel what the inside of that mouth had to offer him.

“Let it happen, Harry.” Ben breathed into his ear and he felt his entire body relax into the feeling, head titling back to hang between his shoulder blades as his fingers scrambled at the expensive linen of the bed, James’s tongue working more wonders than Harry thought was humanly possible.

Maddison had definitely sucked cock before, there was no other way to explain just how he seemed to perfectly balance the rhythm along with the technique otherwise. It wasn’t just an innate trait one instinctly knew, it must have been from years of practice and part of Harry’s moan that fell into the room was at the image of James practicing on Ben.

“How’s it feel Harry?” Ben’s words were fucking filth, dripping into his ear like honey so sweet and sticking to every fibre of his being until he was entirely consumed by them, drowning in the feeling and gasping for air.

“Like I’m gonna fuckin die if I don’t come down that throat.” Harry breathed out, hand cupping James’s cheek who moaned around his cock at the praise, the vibrations causing Harry to let his fingers thread through honey strands, anchoring himself to the tight wet hot heat of his teammate’s mouth.

“Imagine how it’s gonna feel when your balls deep in one of us? Or when one of us is balls deep in you.” _That’ll do it._ He didn’t know why his entire body shuddered, maybe it was the thing James was doing with his tongue, or maybe it was Ben’s sinful voice. But he couldn’t deny the rush of excitement that rippled through him at the thought of Ben’s perfect cock fucking him with reckless abandon, Harry’s knees aching as he’d rock, jaw stiff from James’ dick near bruising his tonsils.

“There we go there’s the nerve I wanted to touch.” Ben chuckled, like the absurd mind reader he was, fingers tracing down Harry’s flushed cheeks. “You like the sound of that Harry? Getting your arsehole fucking destroyed. By me?” He added the last part and the way Harry’s cock twitched in James’ throat was enough to have the blonde sucking that little bit deeper. “Yeah you’d love that wouldn’t you? Being our little play thing?”

The thought was obscene, nothing like what Harry would have ever considered for himself sexually and yet the possibilities seemed endless as scenario after twisted scenario played like a pornographic cinema reel in his mind.

“Let go, Harry.” Ben’s words of encouragement felt electric and Harry couldn’t possibly deny him anything, he couldn’t deny James either. That delicious mouth working over him just right and Harry let his fingers curl into the fallen out of place blonde strands of his friend, gripping tight and bringing his hips up to meet his mouth.

James and Ben seemed to moan at the sight of Harry’s desperation, James’ groan vibrating along his length as his throat slackened and allowed Harry as much entrance as he could fit. Ben’s moan fell against the shell of his ear, forehead resting on Wink’s shoulder as he gave into his own pleasure.

He was pumping a fist over his own cock, thumb stroking over the head and spreading the wetness found there down his shaft as he went. Harry felt numb with desire, teasing at every edge of his being as he rest his face against Ben’s tongue darting out to capture a bead of sweat that dripped from the younger man’s temple.

It was electric, like they were running on a different frequency to everyone else in the world and Harry never wanted the bubble to burst.

 “Fuck Harry you’re fuckin’ his throat so fuckin’ well. Christ!” Ben praised cheek-to-cheek with Winks who could do nothing but continue thrusting up into the hot heat that enveloped his cock, body shuddering with the exertion.

“I’m gonna come, Haz. You’re doing so fuckin’ good, Jesus.” Ben was breathless, Harry’s chest about ready to burst and he supposed there was something in the way James hung on every single word Chilwell seemed to speak.

“Let’s come on that pretty fuckin’ face, what do you say?” He was babbling looking at Harry like he held the answer and it was a shift in power than had Harry’s toes curling into the shaggy rug on the floor. Ben hadn’t even eluded to losing control the whole evening, but seeing him on the cusp of coming, hair slick with sweat and cheeks red from the power of his fist, it was a welcome look on the beautiful man. Harry nodded as best as he could, body aching out for release the faster James moved over his dick.

“Fuck Madds, is that alright?” Harry asked shakily, James licking a final stripe along Winks’ cock before he sat back on his haunches, cheeky smile changing instantly as he shut his eyes, tongue hanging out his mouth in a crude invitation that had Harry’s fist working over his cock to match the speed of Ben’s over his.

“Next time me and Madds are gonna come over your face, all over those pretty fuckin’ freckles.” Ben’s words were entirely broken, the slick sound of their wet cocks pumping matching the pounding of Harry’s pulse in his ears.

“James, Ben... I’m gonna come.” He gasped out in a whine.

James’ hands ran over Harry’s bare thighs, encouraging him with his tongue still obediently sticking out of his slack mouth, saliva still glossing the skin of his cheeks in the most obscenely perfect way as a reminder of Harry’s reckless deep-throating.

He couldn’t hold it off any longer and he felt the purring in his stomach build like a crescendo, winding up his veins and electrocuting his nerve endings before it blossomed from his chest and fell into the room around them in the form of a guttural cry.

He watched his cock as it spurted line after line of come, James shuddering in pleasure as it splashed across his face. Ben followed soon after, fingers pressed white hot into Harry’s thigh as it latched on top of Maddison’s.

There was a familiar white noise that teased the edges of his viewing as he just sat back awkwardly, body pulsating with the after-glow.

Harry was in awe, body still trembling as he watched his and Ben’s come dripping down the contours of James’s face whose tongue was darting out to catch whatever droplets he could with an eagerness reserved for solely whores.

There was a static silence that filled the room, only the sound of the air vent and the passing traffic from the streets below tainting the atmosphere settling over them. Harry hadn’t even noticed the Porn had stopped.

“Come here baby.” Ben beckoned tiredly, arms outstretched and welcoming James’ presence who straddled his lap their mouths meeting for a slow and languid kiss. Ben’s hand still shimmered with his come as he wrapped it around Maddison’s leaking length. Harry just watched, dick giving a feeble twitch at the sight of Ben whispering sweeter nothings to his lover, his tongue darting out to lick at the drops of come from the aftermath of himself and Harry.

When James came he threw his head back, cock emptying in the space between the two, Ben slowing his hand and stroking the other across James’ bare thigh.

“James you were so good, my love. So good.” Ben was kissing all over Maddison’s face, in an intimacy that should have been surprising. Perhaps nothing could surprise Harry Winks anymore. He groaned, sitting up to grab for his discarded joggers just to hear Ben’s soft chuckle.

When he looked back, James was still straddling the younger man whispering something in his ear that Harry couldn’t work out, but Ben was nodding in agreement whatever it was.

“Just leave them off for now.” Ben said, him and James separating and making to get ready for bed. James disappeared into the bathroom, the shower running and leaving Harry awkwardly risen to his feet, cock softening and still completely naked.

Ben was watching him as he stood up, wiping his hands with a tissue. Harry’s gaze was pinned to him, everything about him was magnetic and it was no surprise when he took a step forwards that Harry echoed the movement, so they were stood face to face.

Harry hadn’t really looked at Ben’s face properly before. Of course, he had, but he hadn’t _looked_. He hadn’t taken into account the array of colour smattered within his irises, he hadn’t noticed just how strong his jawline was. He hadn’t seen these things and they were rather breath-taking this close up, with Ben wordlessly wiping the come away from Harry’s sensitive cock.

“How long have you and Madds been…” He immediately stopped, unsure exactly of how to word it. What he’d seen of them prior and what he’d just seen of them still didn’t elude to anything in particular. Ben let himself smirk as he looked up into Harry’s dark eyes.

“Since me and Madds have been what?”

“Whatever it is that you are?” Harry’s words were matter-of-fact, perhaps the only way he could imagine being with Ben Chilwell.

“A couple of years.” His smile was back, soft and gentle as he scrunched up the tissue and threw it towards the direction of the bin. He missed.

“So why am I involved now?”

“We both think you’re hot. No harm done.” Ben said, letting a finger stroke down the length of Harry’s arm, slack at his side. Harry swallowed thickly when their hands met, fingers linking weakly.

“Hot is it?” He teased, enjoying the way Ben’s face lit up as he laughed, eyes rolling and looking like the friend he knew relatively well rather than the dominant sex symbol he’d experienced.

“Let’s not let it go to our head now.” He squeezed their fingers together before letting go, but he didn’t move. He just stood in front of Harry, still smiling and Harry didn’t mind at all how easy it was to be stood toe-to-toe and naked with a teammate.

“When you said it’s because I wanted it too, how would you have known? I don’t even think I knew?” There was a raw truth to his words and he hated how vulnerable he sounded, hand swiping at the nape of his neck in an effort to look half way self-assured. Ben didn’t look too convinced, he just shrugged with a thoughtful pout.

“I think sometimes you can just read people. Some are easier to read than others, but I can read you pretty well Harry Winks.” Ben’s smile was back, but annoyingly it was difficult to register what it meant.

“Really and what do I say?” Harry’s question was interrupted by the shower shutting off, letting a long silence pass over the two before Ben was leaning forwards, lips moving against Harry’s own as he spoke.

“That you’ve been thinking about doing something with blokes for way longer than you’d like to admit.”

It felt like a slap around the face. And Harry’s eyes fluttered open, Ben moving away from him until he was walking passed, leaving Harry staring at the bedroom wall with an uneasy feeling filling him up slowly.

Because, there was something in that. Of course, it had been a thought before, regardless of how fleeting, but he’d thought it. He’d let his eyes linger for too long in the shower sometimes, he’d let his eyes drift to the male participant in a porn film, he’d danced with men on the dance floor drunkenly and put it down to too much tequila when their bodies would meet.

“Just gonna clean up babe.” Ben whispered placing a kiss on James’ cheek who reappeared with a smile on his face as he advanced on the bed. Harry watched him climb in, knowing it was probably his cue to leave, like the couple were literally getting in bed and he was loitering awkwardly, over staying his welcome.

But James shuffled into the middle of the bed, leaving the blanket closest to Harry in an open gesture and Winks swallowed, approaching the bed tentatively. There was a moment of reflection, where Harry stood looking at the scene of where the action had taken place, bodies meeting, and kisses being exchanged. But there was a difference in having a quick fuck after post-match adrenaline and then staying the night when the alcohol had long worn off and the couple in the bed were-

“I can hear you fuckin’ over-thinking from here, Winksy. Just get in the fuckin’ bed.” James’ voice was muffled as he had his face pressed into the pillow.

“Won’t it be awkward with you and Ben-“

“Just think of it like a big gay sleepover.” Maddison said, body not moving except for the arm that shot out, hand loosely beckoning Harry closer who went.

“I should really head back though.” Harry mumbled as he climbed into bed, body sated as he sank into the feeling of the warm sheets beneath him. He already made his theoretical bed the moment he followed James beneath the quilt, arm coming to wrap around Maddison and mouth dropping a few sleepy kisses along his shoulder. James didn’t seem to mind, just hit his pillow into place and let his fingers lace with Harry’s resting on his hip as he preened into the feeling. It was such a weird limbo to be in, a place that felt warm and comfortable in the moment but had the potential to be a disaster zone in the morning, when they’d all wake up naked together with slight hangovers and the next match in their sights.

At some point, the shower shut off and Ben came back, switching off the lamp and shifting through the darkness. He climbed into the warmth on James’ other side and Harry thought that disaster zone could be dammed for all he cared in that moment.

Harry felt his eyes fluttering shut at the lazy rhythm of Ben’s fingers shifting across his skin that had found his side as it enveloped James in a hug. Harry’s body was warm and pressed against James’s as they all settled. God their legs were all tangled together, Harry unsure how to pin-point exactly where his body ended and the other two began but it was so pure and almost seemed out of place in the world where Harry’s tongue still tasted of come and his cock still felt sensitive.

It was a comfort he hadn’t felt in a long time, bones sated and body sinking into blind warmth as he settled with these two bodies beneath expensive smooth bedding. It was a type of happiness that wasn’t delirious, but just had him fascinatingly content.

“Just so you know, we’re keeping you now.” James muttered sleepily, words catching against Ben’s chest where he was settled, their breathing all level, the silence of the room around them almost comedic in the afterglow of the madness.

Harry huffed out a tired laugh the same time as Ben who hummed tiredly around a yawn.

“I can’t really put up much of a fight right now.” Harry teased, lips running along James’s skin as he spoke and the push of a peachy arse against his cock was welcome in all the ways it should have been a warning.

But Harry tended not to think so much with his head anyway, so where was the use in starting now?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate it! Come over to my tumblr for more England nt content
> 
>  
> 
> doncasterlyrock.tumblr.com


End file.
